Don't Let It End OneShot
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when John Cena's girlfriend of 2 years see him and Eve Torres kissing in her dressing room? Will they throw 2 years away or is there a good explination?


Don't Let It End

***Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena***

Becky and John had been together for about two 2 years before they moved into together. Becky was used to John being gone most of the time, but when she could, she would travel with him or sometimes surprise him on the road. Since they lived in Tampa it was sometime hard to surprise him when he was on the West Coast. But this time around, Becky booked a flight that would arrived three hours prior to RAW starting.

Becky arrived into San Diego around 3pm local time and headed straight to the hotel. She was able to get a key to Johns room and head up to shower and change before heading to the arena. Becky had a bit of tough time getting into the arena but by the time she did, the show was already 30 minutes into the show. Becky headed towards Johns dressing room, but no one was there. She headed towards catering and ran into Zack Ryder.

"Hey Becky! I didn't know you were here." Zack stated as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise John since tomorow is Valentine's Day." Becky answered. "Have you seen him?"

"I saw him about 15 minutes ago. He was supposed to go get Eve for me and he should have been back by now." Zack responded.

"You stay here in case he comes back, but don't tell him I am here. I'm going to try Eve's dressing room." Becky stated as she left catering.

Becky walked towards the other side of the arena where the female talent was. Everyone knew who she was and no one questioned her as she roamed the halls. Becky finally came up to Eve's dressing room and she could hear muffled voices, one she knew was Johns and the other was Eves. Becky was about to knock on the door when the door cracked open.

Becky opened the door a little further and peeked in and saw something that she never thought she would ever see. Eve had her arms wrapped around Johns neck and they were kissing. Becky was horrified and heart broken. She let the door slam shut as she quickly walked away.

Tears formed in her eyes and slowly slid down her face as she walked away. She walked right past catering and towards the exit of the arena. Zack saw Becky and could tell that she was upset but he didn't know why.

Becky made it out to her rental car and just sat there and cried. John's best friend and her's too, Randy Orton saw her sitting in her car. He walked over to the car and tapped on the window. Becky looked up and saw Randy standing there. Randy could tell that she was crying and he opened the door and helped her back out of the car.

"Becky, what's wrong?" Randy asked as Becky wiped her face.

"John is what's wrong." Becky answered.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"I flew in to surprise him as tomorrow is Valentines day and I find him kissing Eve Torres in her dressing room." Becky answered.

"That can't be right. John would never cheat on you. Are you sure it was John?" Randy asked.

"100% sure." Becky answered.

"There has to be something else behind it. Why don't you head to my room at the hotel and wait until I get there." Randy stated as he handed her his room key.

"Ok. What are you going to do?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry just do what I said." Randy answered.

Becky did as Randy told her to do and she even grabbed her stuff from John's room and headed to Randy's room and waited. She was worried that Randy would tell him that she saw him kissing Eve, but Randy had another idea.

Randy walked through the halls and quickly found John who was sitting in his dressing room. Randy walked in and shut the door. John looked up at him with a questioning look. Randy was pissed, and he was trying not to show it. John stood up and looked Randy square in the eyes.

"What's going on, Orton?" John asked.

"That's what I want to ask you." Randy answered.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Why don't you start by telling me about Eve." Randy answered.

"What about her? She's a diva and a friend." John responded.

"Ok. What about Becky?" Randy asked.

"Dude. You know I love Becky and would never hurt her. Where is all this coming from?" John answered.

"Why were you kissing Eve in her dressing room?" Randy asked.

"Damn it! I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and and I pushed her away and came back here. Nothing is going on between me and Eve. I swear." John answered.

"Alright. I still think we need to talk. Come by my room at the hotel after the show." Randy responded before leaving again.

Later that night, Randy arrived back to his room and knocked on the door. Becky let him in and he closed the door. He pulled Becky into a hug and just held her. Becky eventually broke the hug and looked up at her best friend.

"What did he say to you?" Becky asked.

"He told me that nothing is going on between him and Eve and he is supposed to come here and talk. He doesn't know you saw him and Eve. You need to talk to him." Randy answered.

"Just don't leave me alone with him." Becky stated.

"I won't unless you tell me to leave." Randy responded.

"Alright." Becky stated as there was a knock at the door.

"Go into the bathroom and wait." Ranyd stated.

Becky headed into the bathroom and waited while Randy opened the door and let John in. Becky listened through the door as she wanted to hear what John and Randy were talking about. She did everything she could to fight back tears.

"Start explaining now." Randy stated.

"Zack and I were talking and he said he had a thing for Eve, but was scared to talk to her on his own. I went to her dressing room to talk to her and to get her to come talk to Zack. While I was talking to her about Zack, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I pushed her away and told her that I am madly in love with Becky and I wouldn't leave Becky for her." John responded. "How did you know about the kiss? You were outside when it happened."

"Someone told me and I think that you need to tell that person exactly what happened as they are very upset and hurt by what they saw." Randy stated.

"Who?" John asked.

"Me." Becky answered as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I flew out here to suprise you for Valentine's Day and found you kissing Eve." Becky answered.

"Baby, come here and sit down." John stated as she walked over to him.

John told her exactly what had happened like he told Randy. Becky was having a hard time believing John because she was letting her emotions get to the better of her. Becky asked Randy to step out so they could talk. Randy knew that the only other person who could straighten this all out was Eve. Randy called Eve and told her to meet him in the lobby.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Eve asked as she sat down.

"Yeah. I know about the kiss." Randy answered. "You know that you are tearing John and Becky apart with this. I want to know the truth about what happened"

"John and I kissed, what more is there to tell?" Eve asked.

"Who kissed who? And don't lie to me." Randy answered.

"I kissed John. He pushed me away. There isn't anything more to it." Eve responded.

"Alright. Now come with me." Randy stated as he lead her to his room and walked in.

"What is she doing here?" John asked.

"Tell them what you told me." Randy answered.

"I was the one who kissed John. He pushed me away and that it that." Eve responded.

"Why would you do something like that. You know that John and I are together." Becky stated as she walked over to Eve and slapped her. "Get out!"

Once Eve left, Becky started crying again. John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She knew that John was telling her the truth, but it still hurt. Becky wipped the tears from her face and looked up at John.

"Why don't we go to my room and we can talk in private." John suggested.

"Alright. Let me grab my stuff." Becky stated.

John and Becky headed to his room and talked more about what had happened. Becky knew that John would never do anything to hurt her and she apologized for jumping to conclusions. John just smiled at her and claimed her lips in a kiss. That night they made up by making love to each other.

The next day was Valentine's Day and John slipped out of the room and dragged Randy to the Mall. He left Becky a note saying he would be back as soon as he could and that he had something he had to take care of. Becky rolled over and found the note with a long stem red rose. She smiled before getting up and getting in the shower. Meanwhile at the mall, Randy was complaining about being up so early. John smacked him in the arm and laughed.

"Why did you have to drag me here?" Randy asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I need your help." John answered.

"Help with what?" Randy asked.

"I need you to distract Becky for me this afternoon." John answered.

"Why do you need to distract her?" Randy asked as they walked into a jewelry store.

"I need time to set up the perfect spot and the perfect setting." John answered.

"For what?" Randy asked not realizing that John was looking at engagement rings.

"Look around. Where are we and what am I looking at?" John answered.

"A jewelry story and rings. Oh, shit. You're going to propose to Becky tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. So will you help me do this?" John answered.

"Sure." Randy responded.

Once John had the perfect ring, they headed back to the hotel. John and Becky spent the rest of the morning together and at 2pm, Randy knocked on their door. Randy's idea was to ask Becky to help him pick out the perfect gift for his wife back home. Becky agreed to help him and they headed to the mall.

While Randy and Becky were gone, John headed over to a restaurant that over looked the beach and talked to the manager. Once he had everything in order, he sent Randy a text. Randy was to have Becky pick out a dress for dinner that night and Randy was to bring her to the restaurant at 6pm sharp.

Randy drove Becky to the restaurant where John was waiting. Becky was a little curious as to why Randy was just dropping her off and leaving. Becky walked through the restaurant's door and walked up to the hostess stand.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Becky and I guess I'm meeting someone here." Becky answered.

"Oh right. Please follow me." the girl responded as she showed Becky to a table in the middle of the room.

There were long stem red roses on the table and soft romantic music playing. The rest of the place was empty, which made Becky a little nervous. John saw Becky sitting at the table and walked out to her.

"John, what is all this?" Becky asked as a waiter opened a bottle of champaign and poured two glasses.

"This is all for you. I love you with all my heart. I don't want what we have to ever end. I can't imagine my life without you in it." John stated as he got down on one knee.

"John, I love you too and I feel the same way." Becky responded.

"I know that with recent events, we almost lost each other and while I have been planning this for a while, I knew that tonight would be the perfect night to do this. Becky, will you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Becky Cena?" John proposed.

"Yes." Becky stated as John slid the ring on her finger.

Becky and John shared a romantic kiss before sitting down to dinner. After they were done, John and Becky thanked the staff and headed to the hotel. Becky couldn't wait to become John's wife and John couldn't wait to make Becky his wife.

One year later...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company of witnesses to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church; which Holy Estate Christ adorned with His presence and first miracle that He wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of St. Paul to be honorable among all men; and therefore, not entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly and in the fear of God. Into this Holy Estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The minister stated. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her family and friends do." Randy answered.  
>"John, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God s ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.<p>

"I will." John answered.  
>"Rebecca, will you have this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God s ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.<br>"I will." Becky answered.

John and Becky looked at each other and smiled as the song "At Last" by Etta James played. It was the same song that played the night John proposed to Becky a year earlier and they decided to have it played at their wedding.

"The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love." The minister stated.  
>"I, John Felix Anthony Cena take thee, Rebecca Ariel Montgomery, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge." John stated as he placed the wedding band on Becky's finger.<br>"I, Rebecca Ariel Montgomery take thee, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge." Becky stated as she placed the wedding band on John's finger.  
>"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as John and Rebecca have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The ministed stated as John and Becky shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. John Cena."<p> 


End file.
